There is an increasingly large volume of image, video, audio, and other multimedia content being posted to the Internet and the World Wide Web (“web”). With increased volumes of text and multimedia content, a user must rely more on search engines to find particular content.
Many existing search engines were designed primarily for text content, and when a user searches for multimedia content using these search engines often the relatedness of search results associated with similar multimedia content is not recognized or made apparent.